1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of, an apparatus and a system for an automatic transaction that make it possible to perform a transaction in an account opened by a customer without using a cash-card or a passbook. Nowadays integration of financial institutions has become common. The financial institutions are making more efforts than ever before for improving services to the customer. Moreover, the financial institutions are trying to make the services more convenient from the viewpoint of the customer. In this situation, means and methods that make the services convenient are in demand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, at a financial institution such as a bank, a customer receives a cash-card and a passbook when she/he opens an account. The customer inserts the cash-card or the passbook into an automatic transaction machine installed in a financial institution to perform transactions such as deposits, withdrawals and transfers.
Conventionally, a customer feels inconvenienced in having to carry a cash-card or a passbook. When the customer leaves the cash-card and the passbook in her/his house, even the customer herself/himself cannot perform a transaction at a financial institution.
The present invention has been achieved in consideration of the above circumstances. It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of, an apparatus and a system for automatic transaction which can reduce inconveniences to customers while maintaining the security of transactions.